Stupid Blondie
by oping30
Summary: Levy walking,attacked,cried,save,love not good at summary just read.


**SUMMARY**

 **Levy walking,something happen, saved, cried , love. Never good at summary just read.**

Levy had just finished her drink and looked up to see a very eager jet and Droy. ''should I take to Mirajane for you'' jet said quickly. ''No it's okay''said Droy'' I'll take it for her. '' no,no,no I insist I take if for her'' said jet. ''No I will'' said Droy. Levy sensed a argument in the making, she sighed as she got up and walked over to Mirajane to return the glass that Jet and Droy were still complaining about.''Quite the gentlemen they are, aren't they'' Mirajane said with an innocent smile. She sighed once again, ''if only you knew'' said levy. '' What do you mean'' asked Mirajane. ''There always like that'' replied Levy. Mirajane chuckled. Levy looked at the time. She then remembered she reading a very interesting book. She brighten up, got off the chair, said bye to Mirajane and was about to run home until she was stopped by jet and Droy.

''Going somewhere'' Jet asked. ''Home'' she replied. ''We could walk you'' said Droy. ''No it's okay'' she answered. She moved past them, waved goodbye and was off.

...

She was walking down a narrow lane, it was dark, dirty and would be a place where thugs hid about but she knew she could easily handle them if they tried to attack. She was smiling, with her small handbag and usual outfit on. Then it happened. A average built man walked up in front of her, he had a grin on his face, a sadist grin. She stopped moving. He had blonde hair, green eyes, he was wearing no top and a brown, torn near the bottom jeans.'' What a pretty girl like you doing all by herself '' he said. ''None of your business'' Levy replied. Levy tried to move past him but he pushed her back. Levy knew she was in for a fight. Suddenly he grew another set of arms, then quickly pinned Levy down with his new pair of arms. She tried to kick him off but he grew another set of arms and pinned her legs down. Sensing she was gonna cast a spell he put two chains on her arm which stopped her from casting or using any type of magic.

'' what are you gonna do'' she asked , praying to god not to say what she had in mind.'' what you think pretty gal, am gonna rock that body hard'' he said. As he started removing his belt , Levy felt tears starting to come.''please stop'' she pleaded. I 'VE made it this close what makes you think am gonna stop just because you pleaded with a crazed look in his eye's and in his voice. HE started to pull up her small dress. '' Please stop'' she begged tears streaming down her face.'' Don't cry, just enjoy, it's gonna happen anyway'' he cackled. He removed her tight. Leaving just her pink panties.''PLEASE STOP,I'M A VIRGIN. He cackled thanks for the info am gonna enjoy this. He ripped of her panties, showing her bare pussy. Levy closed her eye's, hot tears streaming down her face as she awaited her awful faith. His pants now off showing his really small dick. '' HAHAHAHAH'' he cackled, clearly loving what he was about to do. Then suddenly an iron smacked the blondie right of levy and smashing towards the wooden box. Levy opened her eye's showing a very angry Iron dragon slayer walking towards her. Levy was very happy to see him, her knight in iron armour, she would have giggled at the thought if this was happening right now. ''Gajeel'' she said very low. Gajeel bent down to where she was .'' It's okay now he a'int gonna touch you. She looked at him with her big hazel eye's clearly happy he was here. ''Are you okay'' he asked in a strong voice, but Levy could hear the concern in his voice. She nodded.''Did he touch you in any way beside pinning you down. Levy manage a small yes. The blondie who was rubbing the blood from his face where Gajeel had hit him saw this has a chance to escape. He started running. Gajeel saw this. ''wait here, i'll come back for ya shrimp'' he said. Levy nodded. ''I have some trash to recycle.

 **I am finish Ch 1. Ihope you enjoyed it and please leave reviews. Tell me if you liked, love it or hate.**


End file.
